The functions of a current mobile communication device have been enhanced, for example, a mobile phone not only has a function such as voice call but also can realize functions such as photo taking, video recording, voice recording and 3G internet surfing, etc. Because a mobile phone and its user are always together, the photo, video or voice recorded in the mobile phone might easily become a source of leaking privacy of the user. In addition, the circumstances and other people around the mobile phone user are at the risk of secret leakage as well.
At the end of year 2006, a mobile phone virus called Flexispy spreaded widely among smart phone users. Once the virus is planted in a mobile phone of a user, the virus can fully monitor the contents such as call log, text messages, and the like, of the user. Unbeknown to the user, the privacy information of the user is stolen.
By implementing function of monitoring, Flexispy virus can monitor a mobile phone infected with the virus so as to turn the infected mobile phone into a bug. A secret stealer can use a monitor number to make a call to a target mobile phone infected with the Flexispy virus. If the target mobile phone is in free status, the call made by the secret stealer might be put through and the Flexispy virus will automatically activate the microphone speaker of the target mobile phone. Without anything displayed on the target mobile phone, the target mobile phone is an equivalent of a bug around its user at that time and the stealer can hear the sound surrounding the target mobile phone clearly. If the target mobile phone is in using or the user of the target mobile phone presses any key, the call of the secret stealer will be disconnected and no trace is left.
Following the approach of Flexispy virus, such kind of virus develops many effective ways of stealing secret. For example, recording is made as scheduled or once the infected mobile phone starts a call; and the recording is sent to the secret stealer by functions of 3G internet surfing or e-mail regularly. In addition, the secret stealer also finds favor in the functions of photo taking or video recording of the mobile phone.
The anti-virus software or security software of the current mobile phones further needs to identify a known virus or the variation of the known virus and limits the function of virus or clears the virus by way of killing virus after identifying the virus exist. But much of newly appeared virus obtains the root privilege for controlling the mobile phone by using the newly discovered vulnerabilities of the operating system of the mobile phone. Those newly appeared virus not only is camouflaged as system program but also limits the functions of the anti-virus software. The anti-virus means in the prior art can not prevent the mobile communication device from leaking secret completely.
Therefore, a solution which can prevent the mobile device from leaking secret as possible is required. The method should decrease the possibilities of leaking secret by a mobile phone in a special circumstance such as commercial negotiation place or other situations which requires keeping secret as possible while the mobile phone also keeps its basic function normally.